Pain of Love
by Mizuki Sumire
Summary: Insiden itu tak akan begitu mudah dilupakan, apalagi jika hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai malaikat pelindungmu. Namun Hyuga Hinata berusaha, memaafkan masa lalu dan menjalani kehidupan demi masa depan yang lebih baik.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain of Love**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

Tanpa cinta, begitulah perasaan Hinata kepada suaminya saat ini. Berawal dari sebuah insiden yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menyerah pada mimpi sekaligus cita - citanya membuat Hinata menjadi pribadi yang kejam dan dingin.

Kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat semenjak Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pria yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya berulah di sebuah bar pasca reuni dengan teman - teman kuliah mereka.

" _Ohayou Hime_." Naruto menyodorkan segelas susu hangat tepat di hadapan Hinata, Ia tahu bahwa sang istri tak akan semudah itu memaafkannya namun semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tak lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami sekaligus calon Ayah yang baik.

Hinata membuang wajahnya. Wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa mempedulikan pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sejak kapan semua ini terasa begitu rumit dan menyakitkan?

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, saat dirasa sesuatu mendesak dari dalam perutnya, Ia segera berlari menuju toilet, menguncinya dan memuntahkan seluruh makan pagi yang susah payah disantapnya.

Sementara sang suami; pria itu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Mencoba memutar knop pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi sang istri yang kian hari kian memburuk.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja _Hime_?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu hanya diam. Ia membilas mulutnya, berkumur untuk menghilangkan bau muntahan yang terasa menjijikan dalam rongga mulutnya.

Hinata membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi itu, menatap sang suami dengan tatapan dingin; "Hinata."

"Hm?" Naruto menatap mata sang istri heran.

"Namaku Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan norak itu lagi." ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi. Wanita itu naik ke atas menuju kamar mereka berdua, meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela nafasnya panjang.

Pria itu kembali ke meja makan, menghabiskan sarapan yang telah susah payah dimasakan oleh sang istri baginya. Ya, meski terkesan kejam dan dingin, namun Hinata tak pernah lalai untuk mengurus sang suami.

Hanya sekedar memasakkan makanan atau mencuci pakaian, namun hal sederhana seperti itupun sudah sanggup membuat batin Naruto bahagia. Meski dalam hati kecilnya, pria itu menginginkan lebih. Yaitu hati dan rasa cinta Hinata untuknya.

Apakah permintaan kecil itu terdengar begitu egois?

...

Sementara itu, Hinata memoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahnya, menguaskan _lipstick_ berwarna pink untuk menutupi bibir pucatnya dan menepukkan _blush on_ pada pipinya agar terkesan lebih segar.

Wanita itu kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya pelan saat air mata hendak menetes dari permata amethyst-nya. "Bersemangatlah Hinata, hari ini juga akan segera berlalu. Jangan menangis, kumohon jangan menangis." ujarnya pada refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, memilih baju yang pas untuknya. Namun semua baju yang tergantung pada lemarinya hanya membuat hati wanita itu semakin perih.

Baik atasan maupun dress ketat yang mencetak bentuk tubuh indahnya tak sanggup lagi Ia kenakan. Yang mampu Ia kenakan hanyalah sebuah daster dengan ukuran yang longgar agar perut buncitnya tak tertekan dan Ia dapat bernafas dengan lega.

Sampai kapan Ia harus bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Semua terasa tak adil bagi Hinata. Bukan keinginannya untuk mengandung benih dari pria yang selama ini dianggap sebagai keluarganya, kakaknya, orang yang Ia percaya mampu melindungi dirinya.

Hinata mengelus perut buncitnya, wanita itu kemudian perlahan mulai beralih dari elusan lembut menjadi pukulan - pukulan kecil. Kedua matanya menjadi buram, air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya. Isakan - isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar disusul oleh makian - makian yang dilontarkan bibir manis Hinata.

"Hiks, aku tidak menginginkanmu! Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupku! Hiks, jahat! Lebih baik kau mati! Mati! Hiks." Dari balik pintu, Naruto dapat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut istrinya.

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya sedang dalam kondisi mental yang tidak stabil, namun Ia juga tak dapat membiarkan calon anaknya yang tak bersalah menanggung amarah sang Ibu. Persetan dengan kemarahan Hinata.

 **Brak**

Naruto mendobrak masuk, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak akibat sang suami yang membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan sang istri dengan erat.

"Hentikan Hinata! Dia tidak bersalah. Jangan sakiti dia, jangan juga kau siksa dirimu seperti ini, Hinata." ujar Naruto, pria itu menjelaskan dengan lembut. Berharap hati sang istri sedikit melunak.

Namun Naruto salah, wanita itu justru menarik tangan kanannya dan melemparkan tamparan yang cukup keras pada pipi kanan Naruto. "Kau pikir gara - gara siapa aku hidup seperti ini?! Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini! Dirimu dan bayi ini!" teriaknya keras.

Emosi menguasai tubuhnya, amarah meliputi diri wanita itu.

"Aku tahu." ujar Naruto lirih. Pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Hinata. Berlutut di hadapan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata membuang wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tak akan tega melihat pria yang dahulu dikagumi sekaligus dihormatinya berlutut di hadapannya, meminta maaf dan membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Aku pergi." ucapnya seraya meraih tas besar berwana hitam miliknya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertunduk berlutut.

Kedua sama - sama tersiksa, baik fisik maupun batin. Keduanya sama - sama lelah, ingin mengakhiri sesuatu yang tak tahu kapan bisa akan berakhir.

Naruto duduk di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya, menekuk satu kakinya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Jika saja hari itu Ia tidak mabuk, jika saja dari dulu Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, jika saja Ia tak pernah berfantasi tentang betapa indahnya tubuh Hinata.

Maka semua ini tak akan mungkin terjadi.

...

Musim panas, identik dengan pakaian yang tipis dan seksi. Bikini, baju renang, pantai, semua teman - temannya dapat menikmati indahnya masa musim panas yang baru saja dimulai. Sementara dirinya, tak mampu berbuat apa - apa. Tidak berguna, dipandang hina dan lemah.

Hinata menyeruput jus nanas yang tersaji di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ya, musim panas memang identik dengan jus nanas yang segar. Wanita itu tahu efek samping yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya namun toh Ia melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau minum, hah?!" Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat jus yang hendak Ia teguk dirampas oleh tangan kekar seorang lelaki yang sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi kemarahan tepat di hadapannya.

"To.. Toneri _kun_?"

"Apa kau ingin membunuh bayimu, huh?!" Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu duduk, meneguk jus nanas Hinata sampai habis lalu menatap mata Hinata dingin, memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat ekspresi sang sahabat yang terkesan begitu menyedihkan. Ia kemudian mengusap wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Bertengkar dengan suamimu lagi?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Bayimu sama sekali tak bersalah Hinata. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Di mana Hinata yang dulu kukenal? Hinata yang ceria, Hinata yang lembut dan penyayang?" ujar Toneri lirih.

"Apakah kau masih membenci Naruto? Apa kau lupa, betapa kalian berdua selalu bersama. Saat Naruto melindungimu, menyayangimu, apa kau lupa akan semua itu, Hinata?" tambahnya.

Hinata termenung. Tepatnya Ia tidak membenci Naruto, hanya saja setiap kali Ia menatap wajah Naruto, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah saat di mana pria itu memperkosa dirinya bagaikan binatang.

Dan ingatan tersebut tak akan mampu Hinata lupakan sampai Ia mati.

Toneri hanya mampu tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah saat melihat air mata mulai membanjiri wajah wanita di hadapannya. Begitulah susahnya berurusan dengan wanita hamil, mood yang tidak menentu menjadi pengaruh yang cukup buruk bagi kesehatan Ibu maupun bayi dalam kandungan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku hanya begitu marah saat melihatmu meminum jus nanas itu. Maaf aku mengorek luka lamamu. Cobalah untuk memaafkan Naruto dan juga dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, semua sudah terjadi." terang Toneri lembut.

Ya, lelaki itu sempat menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan percintaan Hinata. Bagian dari rencana kehidupan sempurna yang menjadi bayangan seorang Hyuga Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku dan Shion juga akan menikah. Kami akan mempunyai anak sama sepertimu. Cobalah untuk melupakan masa lalu Hinata." Toneri mengusap sudut mata Hinata dengan lembut.

Mencoba berjalan maju tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Hinata mengangguk, hatinya terasa lebih lega. Ditambah saat Ia mendengar bahwa mantan kekasihnya pun akan segera menikah. Rasanya begitu sakit, namun terasa sedikit lebih lega. Namun wanita itu sedikit meragukan dirinya. Mampukah Ia memaafkan suaminya?

" _Arigatou_ , Toneri _kun_." Hinata mengulas senyuman kecil pada pipinya. Senyum yang sudah lama tak pernah Ia tampilkan semenjak insiden mengerikan yang menimpanya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum kembali Hinata _chan_."

"Sayang!" Panggilan itu membuat baik Toneri maupun Hinata menoleh. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh ramping dan rambut berwarna pirang, tak lupa kedua bola mata amethyst yang menyerupai dengan milik Hinata, berjalan mendekat, merangkul punggung Toneri mesra.

"Ah, Shion kenalkan ini - "

"Hyuga Hinata kan? Salam kenal." potong Shion, Ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya yang dijabat oleh Hinata.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Shion. Toneri _kun_ bercerita banyak tentangmu, Ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang cantik sepertimu." ujar Hinata tulus meski dadanya terasa sedikit nyeri melihat kemesraan Toneri dan Shion.

"Itu tidak benar Hinata _san_. Kau lah yang beruntung, kudengar kau menikah dengan CEO perusahaan Uzumaki ya?"

"Hei - hei Shion!" potong Toneri cepat, lelaki itu membekap mulut sang kekasih. Iris icy blue-nya melirik wajah Hinata dengan takut.

Namun Hinata justru tersenyum manis; "Kau benar Shion san, aku sangat beruntung. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati - hati di jalan Hinata _san_."

"Apa perlu kami antar?" Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Tidak usah, aku baik - baik saja. Terima kasih tawarannya."

"Apa kau tak merasa Hinata agak sedikit aneh, Toneri _kun_?" tanya Shion saat melihat punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh.

"Tidak, dia hanya masih terbelenggu dalam ikatannya."

...

Hinata berjalan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, dengan tubuh yang semakin lama semakin berat serta fisiknya yang lemah membuat dirinya begitu mudah kelelahan. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di taman, menatap sebuah gedung yang berada di seberang jalan.

Ya, gedung itu merupakan perusahaan tempat di mana suaminya bekerja. Atau lebih tepatnya menjadi pejabat eksekutif tertinggi perusahaan elektronik nomor satu di Jepang. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menaruhnya di atas dadanya.

Menguatkan hati dan pikirannya untuk bertemu dengan suaminya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Sudah waktunya bagi orang - orang untuk makan siang dan karena itu pula Hinata sudah membeli bento dalam perjalanannya tadi untuk dimakan bersama sang suami.

 _'Kuharap aku dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak berbicara lagi dengan Naruto kun.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

Terbesit rasa penyesalan dalam hati nuraninya.

Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Ia memegang pinggulnya yang terasa sedikit kaku dan sakit kemudian berjalan teratih menuju perusahaan sang suami.

...

"Selamat siang Nyonya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar sang resepsionis ramah. Tampaknya keberadaan Hinata sebagai Nyonya Uzumaki masih terlihat dan terdengar asing bagi para pegawai perusahaan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa anda telah membuat janji dengan Presdir?"

"Be.. Belum, tolong katakan padanya, Hyuga Hinata menunggunya di ba - " ucapan Hinata terputus saat Ia merasakan kepalanya terasa berat, perutnya sakit dan pandangannya memburam, bumi tempatnya berpijak seakan runtuh. Membuat tubuh Hinata terjatuh seketika.

"Nyonya! Tolong!" ujar sang resepsionis panik. Tubuh Hinata terjatuh menghantam lantai, benturan pada perut buncitnya membuat darah segar mengaliri kedua pahanya. Orang - orang berdatangan untuk membantunya, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang bergegas mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Pria itu berdecih kesal karena Ia terlambat menangkap tubuh sang istri yang terjatuh begitu saja. Naruto sebenarnya sudah melihat Hinata namun enggan untuk menghampiri wanita itu karena Ia ingin mengetahui tujuan sang istri yang nekat untuk pergi menghampiri dirinya di kantor.

Namun tiba - tiba rasa penasaran itu digantikan oleh penyesalan tak kala melihat tubuh istrinya limbung tanpa aba - aba dan membuat sang istri dan calon buah hatinya dalam kondisi kritis, terombang - ambing antara hidup dan mati.

"Bertahanlah Hinata, kumohon. Bertahanlah demi aku dan calon anak kita." bisiknya lirih seraya memacu kecepatan mobilnya dengan penuh sampai ke rumah sakit.

.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain of Love**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 _Bunga sakura gugur berjatuhan dengan indahnya, membuat seluruh jalanan yang dilewati berubah warna menjadi pink kemerahan. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang berjalan melewati jalanan tersebut dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya._

 _Musim semi merupakan satu - satunya musim yang paling diidamkan oleh sang gadis, karena baginya sesuatu yang baik pasti akan terjadi tepat pada setiap musim semi dalam kehidupannya._

 _"Ne, Naruto kun coba lihat ini." ujarnya ceria sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas yang bertahtahkan batu blue topaz; batu permata kelahirannya pada jari manisnya._

 _Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut. Pemuda itu enggan untuk menatap cincin itu lebih lama. Tangan kanannya yang merogoh kantong celananya tertahan, menggenggam sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis pujaannya._

 _"Naruto kun?" tanya sang gadis kembali saat melihat tak ada respon dari sahabatnya._

 _"Ya, cincin itu sangat cocok berada di jarimu Hinata." ujar Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Hati pemuda itu hancur, namun Ia tak dapat berbuat apa - apa._

...

"Keadaan Hinata sudah mulai stabil. Hanya saja, Ia hampir kehilangan bayi kalian. Tampaknya Ia mengalami tekanan yang cukup berat." ujar Sakura; dokter pribadi, pemilik rumah sakit ternama di kota Tokyo, sekaligus sahabat Naruto dan Hinata dari kecil.

"Begitu, syukurlah." ucap Naruto lega.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Naruto menggeleng lemah, Ia tak ingin semua orang tahu perihal masalahnya dengan sang istri.

Tentang bagaimana istrinya memperlakukannya dengan dingin, tentang bagaimana istrinya berulang kali melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap bayinya yang belum lahir.

"Hah, baiklah jika kau tak ingin membicarakannya. Namun bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan kondisi istrimu? Dia dalam masa kehamilan yang sangat rawan dan rentan untuk keguguran."

"Aku berusaha Sakura _chan_. Aku berusaha." ujar Naruto lirih.

Pria itu sudah melakukan hampir segala cara untuk memperhatikan Hinata, mengajarkan pada wanita itu tentang bagaimana Ia harus menjaga kesehatan bayinya. Namun sikap Hinata yang keras membuat Naruto tak mampu berbuat banyak, apalagi Ia tak sanggup untuk memonitor Hinata selama dua puluh empat jam penuh mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Presdir.

Ia tak mungkin melalaikan perusahaannya. Tapi Ia juga tidak ingin sang istri terus menerus hidup dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Memang semua itu adalah kesalahannya, semua ini terjadi atas dasar keegoisannya.

Tapi, tak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menebusnya, Hinata?

Melihat ekspresi kegalauan sahabat pirangnya saat ini, tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa ada suatu kejadian yang tidak beres yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wanita bersurai permen karet itu hanya mampu memberikan dukungan tanpa mampu membantu apa - apa. Lagipula Naruto juga sudah dewasa, wanita itu percaya bahwa Naruto akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi kelak.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku, beristirahatlah." ujar Sakura seraya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata sendirian dalam kamar mereka.

"Hm, _Arigatou_ Sakura _chan_."

...

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan intens, tatapan matanya memandang nanar wajah sang kekasih yang tampak begitu pucat. Sesekali pria itu mengibas poni Hinata yang menutupi dahinya, mengecup keningnya lembut dan menyisir surai indigo wanita itu dengan jari - jarinya.

"Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk mencintaiku, _Hime_?" lirih Naruto. Nadanya terdengar begitu pilu. Memang semua itu salahnya, keegoisannya yang telah menghancurkan masa depan Hinata.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu sehingga tanpa sadar aku justru menghancurkanmu. Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku." sesal Naruto.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, percuma saja menyesal jika kau tak mampu memutar balik waktu dan mengubah kejadian apapun.

Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan erat sambil terus membisikan kata maaf. Pria itu tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang istri mendengar seluruh perkataannya, ucapannya, penyesalannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya semakin erat, meredam air matanya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terjatuh. Ya, wanita itu sudah sadar namun Ia tak ingin Naruto mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah mendengar seluruh ucapan pria itu.

Hinata menegarkan hatinya kembali. Tak ingin terlihat dan terdengar lemah, tak ingin kalah dari rasa yang menyiksa batinnya agar memaafkan pria bejat yang telah menghancurkan hidup dan masa depannya.

Ingatan wanita itu berputar, kembali pada masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya yang bahagia, saat - saat indahnya bersama Naruto, waktu di mana Naruto selalu melindunginya.

 _"Hinata, aku akan selalu jadi malaikat pelindungmu."_

Saat itu terasa begitu membahagiakan. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu cerah bagaikan matahari yang selalu menerangi hidupnya. Naruto selalu ada untuknya, di saat suka maupun duka. Naruto selalu melindunginya, baik dari lelaki brengsek yang hanya mengincar tubuhnya maupun dari gadis - gadis iri yang terkadang membuli dirinya.

Naruto adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Satu - satunya orang yang dianggap lebih dekat daripada keluarganya sendiri. Satu - satunya pria yang Ia percaya tak akan mampu menyakiti dirinya bahkan hanya seujung kuku pun. Namun bayangan itu sirna tepat di malam dua hari setelah pertunangannya dengan Toneri.

Merayakan pesta pertunangannya, Hinata mengundang seluruh teman - teman lama mereka untuk berpesta di sebuah bar tak jauh dari rumahnya di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Shibuya.

Malam itu harusnya menjadi malam reuni sekakigus malam yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata. Mempunyai tunangan yang baik dan pengertian serta mampu meraih cita - citanya di usia yang tergolong cukup muda, hidup Hinata mendekati kata sempurna.

Namun semuanya berubah, di kala acara yang menyenangkan itu sudah mulai selesai. Hinata menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naruto yang terbilang cukup mabuk. Keputusan yang membawanya pada penyesalan terbesar semasa hidupnya.

\- **Flashback** -

 _"Apa tidak apa - apa, Hinata? Aku dan Sasuke kun bisa mengantar Naruto pulang." ujar Sakura saat melihat kondisi sahabat pirangnya yang tak begitu baik._

 _"Aku tidak apa - apa Sakura chan, lagipula rumah kami berdua cukup dekat. Lebih baik kau dan Sasuke kun cepat pulang. Ini sudah dini hari, kalian pasti lelah." jawab Hinata._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kalian sudah sampai di rumah." Sakura melambaikan tangannya, Ia menatap Hinata cemas. Pasalnya kondisi Hinata pun tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto._

 _Gadis itu lumayan cukup meminum banyak botor bir hanya saja Ia meyakinkan pada teman - temannya bahwa Ia adalah gadis yang kuat minum._

 _"Jaa Sakura chan, Sasuke kun." pamit Hinata. Gadis itu segera menaiki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mendudukkan Naruto pada kursi penumpang di sebelahnya._

 _Lima belas menit perjalanan dan semua tampak baik - baik saja. Sebelum Naruto mendadak terbangun, memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan menatap wajah Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya dengan intens._

 _"Hi.. Na.. Ta?" gumamnya lirih._

 _"Ah, kau sudah sadar Naruto kun. Sebentar lagi kita akan sam - " ucapan Hinata terputus saat merasakan kepala Naruto bersandar pada dadanya. Ya, lelaki itu merangkul tubuh Hinata dan menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Hinata, membuat sang gadis merasa agak risih._

 _Meskipun mereka dekat, tetapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah dua pribadi berbeda jenis kelamin. Laki - laki dan perempuan. Bagaimana pun ini terlihat tidak begitu normal dan nyaman._

 _"Naruto kun? Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" pinta Hinata._

 _"Hentikan mobil ini."_

 _"A.. Apa?"_

 _"Kubilang hentikan mobilnya, Hinata!" bentakan Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Apa?" Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Cinta, tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun perasaan seperti itu pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Dan Ia juga begitu yakin Naruto hanya mabuk. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga._

 _"Kau mabuk Naruto kun." ujar Hinata setengah tertawa._

 _"Kenapa harus dia Hinata? Kenapa harus Toneri yang kau pilih?! Kenapa kau tidak memilihku?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata kasar, membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan akibat ulah kasar Naruto._

 _"Hentikan Naruto! Kau membuatku takut! Kau hanya mabuk! Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke ru - Mpph." ucapan Hinata lagi - lagi terputus saat Naruto membungkam bibir peach itu secara brutal._

 _Mengobrak - abrik bagian dalam mulut Hinata, memainkan lidah dan mengabsen setiap deret bagian gigi Hinata. Ciuman yang harusnya hanya menjadi milik dari calon suami masa depannya, Toneri._

 _"Hinata, ngh. Aku mencintaimu." nafsunya membuncah, Naruto melepas pakaiannya sendiri, tak lupa Ia menurunkan resleting celananya, menampilkan benda kebanggaannya yang telah berdiri sempurna hanya dengan mencium bibir sang gadis pujaan._

 _Sementara Hinata masih bereteriak ketakutan, Ia berusaha meronta dan melawan saat tangan Naruto merobek gaunnya kasar._

 _"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan Naruto kun! Jangan!" Hinata memberontak tak kalah kuatnya namun bukannya berhenti, tubuh Naruto justru semakin terangsang. Dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat, lelaki itu mendorong kursi kemudi Hinata ke belakang, Ia kemudian berpindah ke atas paha Hinata mengunci kedua tangan dan mengapit kedua kakinya._

 _"Akan kujadikan kau milikku selamanya Hime. Tak akan kubiarkan tunangan brengsekmu itu menyetuh setiap inchi dari tubuh indahmu." ujarnya dengan seringaian licik pada wajahnya._

 _Dengan perlahan pria itu menggesekkan ujung penisnya pada bibir vagina Hinata dan tanpa aba - aba maupun pelumas dan pemanasan, pria itu menyodokkan penisnya dengan kasar. Membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan namun tak mampu meloloskan rasa sakitnya karena dengan sigap mulutnya ditutup oleh Naruto._

 _Nafasnya sesak, tusukan demi tusukan yang dilancarkan Naruto kepadanya membuat tubuh gadis itu hilang kendali. Rasa shock dan trauma serta rasa lelah yang dialaminya membuat matanya memburam. Tak hanya tertutup oleh genangan air mata, namun juga karena otaknya memaksa pikirannya untuk segera terlelap._

 _Agar tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan jijik serta penghinaan yang dilayangkan oleh sang malaikat pelindung kepadanya._

...

"Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan Naruto!" Hinata terbangun, wanita itu memegang kepalanya, memjambak surai indigonya kasar. Ingatannya telah memutar kenangan buruk itu terlalu jauh. Membangkitkan rasa takit dan trauma yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya dalam diri Hinata.

"Hinata? Apa yang terjadi? Tenanglah Hinata!" Naruto yang tengah berjaga tepat di samping Hinata pun sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan histeris sang istri. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya meraung dan menangis, berteriak - teriak bagai orang yang sedang kerasukan.

"Hinata - " Naruto memegang pundak sang istri, hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan sang istri yang masih berteriak histeris namun tangannya ditepis oleh Hinata dengan kuat.

"Jangan sentuh aku." ujarnya dengan tatapan sinis pada sang suami. Usahanya demi berbaikan dengan suaminya kini tertunda dan terasa sia - sia akibat memori masa lalu yang mendadak bangkit menghantui pikirannya.

Di mana dirinya diperkosa secara brutal bagai binatang. Bagaikan domba yang tengah digeret ke tempat penjagalan. Tubuhnya digerayangi dengan kasar, tak ada cinta, hanya hawa nafsu yang menjijikkan dan memuakkan.

Naruto menatap sang istri dengan tatapan cemas, Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki sang istri sehingga membuat wanita itu tampak begitu kesal dan marah.

"Hinata, jangan seperti ini. Kondisi ini tak baik bagi janinmu. Calon anak kita hampir celaka akibat menanggung beban pikiran Ibunya. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" ujar Naruto berusaha menerangkan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja dia mati, toh dari awal tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya." jawab Hinata ketus.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku menginginkannya, dia darah dagingku."

"Khe, apa kau lupa bagaimana awalnya dia bisa sampai ada di sini, Uzumaki Naruto? Kau tak ingat malam dingin di mana kau memperlakukanku bagai binatang? Atas dasar apa kau memperkosaku? Cinta? Aku meragukan hal itu. Anak ini hanyalah hasil pemuasan nafsu menjijikkanmu itu dan aku hanyalah wadah untuk menampung anak haram ini!" Wanita itu menaikkan nada suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi.

Tak mampu meredam air matanya. Terbesit sedikit rasa penyesalan akibat kata - katanya yang terdengar cukup kasar. Ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Ya, salahkan Naruto; pria di balik semua insiden buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

"Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku Hinata?" suara Naruto melemah, pria itu menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Tanda bahwa Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan tulus.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, berpikir tentang apa yang Ia inginkan dari suaminya. Sebuah senyuman kemudian tercetak pada wajah manisnya.

"Jika kau merasa begitu bersalah, Naruto kun. Kau bisa melakukan satu hal untukku."

"Ceraikan aku."

.

 **Tbc**


End file.
